The New Girl
by Bubbleliciousness
Summary: New girl Lila after 2 years of being at NXT is finally promoted to the main roster in WWE. Being only 19 and a rookie it's hard for her to make friends. Will she make friends? Or will 3 certain Shield members get in the way of that.
1. Chapter 1

Being new to the WWE means your a rookie and well I'm one of them. I don't have a lot of friends and the ones I do have are already in the big show I'm still in NXT. I've been at developmental for like 2 years I wanna be on the main roster. I mean I'm thankful to be here but I just think I'm ready. I did wrestling down at Puerto Rico then did FCW and now I'm here at NXT. I've been working my butt off but they don't think I'm ready yet well I'll show them I'm ready let's prove them wrong.

Tonight I'm wrestling Sasha I mean she's not bad were polite to each other but were not BFF's that Charlotte and Summer's job. I'm here to wrestle and be the best that I can be. The match starts out and we lockup and I have her in a head lock but she elbows in the ribs and I let go she kicks my legs and I fall down as she's about to kick me I grab her leg and pull it so she falls I get up and run at the ropes to get impulse and I get her in a huracanrana she falls and I cover her and she kicks out at 2. I grab her and get her in a DDT and go for the cover again and she kicks out at 2. Frustrated I grab Sasha and Spine Buster her against the ring and as she's lying down on the mat in the ring I head towards the turn buckels and climb on the the top turnbuckle facing her as she gets up and without a thought I perform my new finisher that I've never performed the Dragonrana and you can here the crowd go nuts as I pin her and they count 123 and I win ecstatic the referee grabs my hand and raises it in victory. I happily get out of the ring and head backstage. A producer tells me that Mark wants to see me. As I knock on his office door he yells"Come In". I walk in and Mark receives me and hugs me and says "Lila what was that right that you just did?" he asks.

"My new move I'm been practicing it for a while I've just never done it a show or taping" I say nervously.

"That was amazing perfectly executed and just breathtaking and the crowd loved it" Mark says.

"Oh thanks" I said though in my mind I was like I should have done the move before.

"Hunter was here for the show and absolutely loved what you did he was speechless said he had never seen a diva with moves like that before" Mark says

"Really Oh my gosh that's amazing" I say excitedly

"Even better he wants you in the main roster and wants you there immediately" Mark says happily

"Are you serious? Oh my gosh thanks Mark" I say ecstatic

"Okay your gonna be in the big leagues now watch out for yourself okay" Mark says proudly

I leave Marks office and bump into Paige and she says worriedly "Please tell me your not in trouble".

"Nope quite the opposite Hunter was here and saw my new move and wants me on the main roster, I mean can you believe it me I've been dreaming of this moment since I was five years old" I say a bit teary eyed and emotional.

"Really I'm so proud of you now your going to the big leagues but I'm gonna miss you cause I'm gonna be here and your gonna be traveling the world" Paige says wiping a tear from her eye.

"I know I'm gonna miss you like hell Paige now I have to go and pack because Hunter wants me at the arena tomorow" I say

"He wants you there tomorow. How come?" Paige says

"I have no clue but hey I'm not complaining" I shrug

The next morning I wake up at the crack of dawn to jog and then wnet to the gym and there were alot of people there from NXT and Bo comes up to me and asks "Is it true your gonna be on the main roster now?

"Yup your looking at WWE's new Diva" I say happily

"Really I'm so happy for you" he says and hugs me

"Aw thanks Bo" I say and head to go lift some weights I'm gonna miss Bo and well the rest of my friends like Paige, Emma, Bailey, Adam, Sami and Eden. They were always there for me even though me and Bo dated and things didn't work out we were still friends I was the youngest there so the guys felt like they had to protect me and the girls were like my older sisters. I mean I was 19 for Pete's sake practically a baby as the guys say and here I am at 19 heading towards WWE. I stayed and lifted some weights did some crunches and squats push ups well the works then went home took a shower then left to go to the arena. When I went to go in a security guard stopped me and said "Maam your not aloud here this is only for the talent and staff" he said not letting me through.

"Sir, I am talent" I said while trying to move to go in

"Look maam I'm afraid I can't let you go in"he said still not letting me go in

"Look dude I have a meeting with Triple H and if I'm late I'm going to put my foot up your ass so I suggest you let me through" I said irritated

Then three guys came by and saw me arguing with the security guard and one of them said "Hey what's the problem here?

"This asshole won't let me through and I have a meeting to get too" I said

"Oh sweetheart there's no need for name calling the man's just doing his job" the one with short scruffy hair said.

"There's gonna be even more name calling if I'm not let through and don't call me sweetheart" I huffed

"Oooh sassy just how I like them"said the one with short hair

"Dean leave her alone, your gonna scare her away" said the one with mid length hair who had a blonde streak. And before I got to respond I saw Hunter coming towards us and he"Lila you were supposed to be in my office".

"I know and I would have if it weren't for this security guard who wouldn't let me through" I said exasparated

"Oh I'm sorry I forgot to tell security you were coming"Hunter said laughing.

"It's okay" I said

Hunter then turned to the three guys and said"Dean,Seth,Roman what are you guys doing here?"

"Well we saw this lovely lady here arguing with Bill and decided to step in before the lovely lady did anything to poor Bill she looked like she was gonna murder someone" said the one with long hair and tattoos.

"Oh well then good, let's go Lila we need to talk about your contract"

After that we left and arrived at his office to were we sat down and he said"I showed Vince your match from last night he was very suprised and intrigued to find out what more you can bring to the table"

"Well Hunter I can tell you I have a lot more to give and not only that but I'm still young and have a lot to give" I stated

"Good I want to offer you a spot here on the main roster I think your good and could really become something amazing not to mention your in ring ability is impecable and your microphone skills are spot on"he said

"Well thanks I've worked my butt off to be where I am now and I will work even harder from now on" I stated truthfully

"I believe which is why I'm going to talk to creative and get them to write you a segment so you can debut tonight" he said clearly

"Tonight really?! That's amazing thank you very much you won't regret this" I said happily

"Well then I think were done here" Hunter said while shaking my hand

I then walked out of his office and went to the Diva's lockeroom to put my stuff there and when I walked in I was met with glares scoffs and eye rolls. Then Aj Lee came up to me and said "There just jealous cause your new and getting a segment and a match today and most of them barely wrestle anymore, Anyways I'm Aj your Lila right I've heard a lot about you"

"All good things I hope" I said shyly

"Yeah your awesome saw your match last night it was amazing" she said nicely"

"Oh thanks your so nice" I complimented her

"No I'm just honest" she stated

"Me too don't have much friends because of it"I said truthfully

"Well then I have a feeling that were gonna be best friends then" she said and took my hand and showed me around she literally was the nicest person ever and she was married to Cm Punk who is like one of my many inspirations and well they were just adorable. I cant wait for Hunter to give me my script and tell me who I'm fighting.


	2. Debut Night and Hounds of Justice

After talking to AJ and Cm Punk for a while I went to catering and met some superstars they were all quite nice and all. Then I left and ran into Hunter and he said "Just who I was looking for I talked to creative and your match tonight is against The Funkadactyls and you're teaming up with AJ tonight".

"Omg Hunter thank you so much you won't regret I'm going to work really hard to make you proud" I said really excited.

"I know you will kid" Hunter said

"Now go get ready tonight's you're debut" Stephanie said coming out of nowhere"

I left and all but ran to the divas locker room and when I went in and saw AJ I ran up to her and hugged her then realized who I just hugged and muttered a sorry to her

"It's okay I know your excited I mean tonight's your debut and you're finally in the big leagues I get I was like this when I first started" AJ said

"Yeah I'm really excited for tonight"

"Hey also I was thinking you could win the match for us with that finisher of yours you know the one you performed last night" AJ said excited

"Yeah totally thank you AJ I have a feeling we really are gonna be best friends" I said happily

"By the way were on second to last" AJ said

"Okay we have time then"

After watching all the superstars get into the ring and perform every move to perfection I was hooked I didn't want to leave this place ever it was all I dreamed and more.

After seeing Punk win by submission, seeing John Cena perform an attitude adjustment and Big Show knockout punch someone I was so ecstatic and just amazed at how amazing it all was and how I was lucky to be here. As we walked to the gorilla AJ went out after the Naomi and Cameron and had and said "I don't like losing and since I want this match to be fair I brought some backup to help me pulverize you too". Then my music sounded and you could hear a roar in the crowd apparently people liked me they started screaming my name and cheering and it was overwhelming. AJ smiled and Naomi and Cameron looked shocked. Then AJ said "This is my backup and if you don't know her allow me to introduce her, this is Lila and were gonna beat your asses". We walked down to the ring and AJ said she would go first taking on Cameron and seeing the action this close was even better than seeing it backstage AJ got Cameron and immediately got her in sleeper hold and Cameron got her off by running into the turnbuckle's. AJ then ran at her and clotheslined her to the mat and ran at the ropes and went for the shinning wizard and covered her but she kicked out at 2. AJ then grabbed her and starting her with her forearms and it was getting intense then Cameron did a DDT on AJ and Cameron started inching towards Naomi to make the tag and AJ inching towards me when she finally did and tagged me I jumped over the ropes and clotheslined Naomi then dragged her up and drop kicked her as I got up and at the roes to get impulse Naomi did the rear view mirror on me and that's when I got mad before she even had time to cover me I was on my feet and ran at the ropes and did the huracanrana and she fell I dragged her by her hair and started hitting her face with my forearms and ran at the ropes and did a tornado DDT as she was on the floor I headed towards the turnbuckle's and climbed to the top one and as I did I saw Cameron get in the ring and get thrown out by AJ and as Naomi got up and looked up I jumped and performed my finisher 'The Dragonrana' and I covered her an we won. My music sounded through the arena and there was this is awesome chants going around. Which for Divas doesn't happen a lot I was socked but most of all excited and I wouldn't have it any other way.

As I waked backstage Punk was there and congratulated AJ and myself. AJ the turned to me and said "Wow Lila you had that match in the bag and your finisher is amazing"

"Thanks AJ means a lot coming from you" I said

"Well it looks like I'm not the only one who seems to think you were awesome out there" AJ said jerking her head into the direction she wanted me to look at I looked and scoffed. AJ seemed confused and asked "What?"

"I met them earlier there total douches" I said not impressed by the three guys looking our way.

"Well they apparently want to talk to you so find me later after the hounds of justice finish talking to you" AJ says while walking away with Punk

"The who AJ wait oh who am I kidding" I say

As I say that the apparent Hounds of Justice walk towards me and smile the long haired one Roman speaks first "Quite a showing out there for a rookie"

"Yeah well what's it to you big guy" I say sassily

"Wow there hot stuff no need snap at me" he says putting his hands in the air

Exactly why are you talking to me? I ask folding my hands over my chest

"We wanted to congratulate you" the one with short hair Dean says while staring at my cleavage that was overflowing out of my top.

I snap my fingers at him say "Hey buddy my eyes are here not here "I say and at the last part push my boobs up

"Well could've fooled me has anyone ever told you have fantastic tits" he says

"Has a girl ever punched you in the face because if not I volunteer" I say angered

"No but I wouldn't mind if it was you" he says still staring at my boobs

As he says I move my fist and when it's about to make contact with his face I'm pulled back and dragged away.

When I look John Cena is there and says "Woah rookie take care of that temper of yours that's a shield member you were about to punch"

"He could be the bloody queen of England and I still would have punched him" I say pissed off

"Well I couldn't let the new talent get in trouble on the first day could I"

"Yes you could have because no one disrespects me like that and gets away unscathed" I say while clenching my fists

As I turn around to leave all 3 members of The Shield are still there and look at me and smirk and Dean says "I like a woman that plays hard to get"

"How's this for hard to get asshole" and I flip him off and walk away mad

There all so fucking good looking but there all butt faces especially Ambrose I don't like and I never will. He's so crude and rude I should have punched him in the face damn John Cena and his need to save everyone. How am I supposed to work here with : perv, pervier and perviest.


	3. Tweets and Awkward Encounters

After a successful debut night she was tired and just wanted to go home and rest but she needed to go on the road towards the next show and she didn't want to do it alone but having not many friends she found herself walking towards her car alone. After all AJ was her only real friend up till now and she was traveling with her husband so guess she was traveling by herself. As she got in her car she sees AJ running towards her and says sadly "Do you mind if I travel with you Phil and I had a fight and I didn't want to be with him right now"

"Yeah that's okay AJ, look I don't like getting in people's business but what happened?" I asked worried because I like AJ she's my only friend here and I didn't want to see her like this.

"We had an argument because I thought I was pregnant and I hadn't told him so I bought a test and took it and it turned out negative but he was still so mad because I should have told him that I thought I was pregnant but I didn't want to worry him" she said sadly with tears falling from her eyes.

"Look AJ I just met you and it isn't my place to say but you should have because you were in that ring tonight wrestling what if you were pregnant you would have hurt your child he's just worried and pregnancy scares all men even CM Punk" I say to her.

"Wow who would have known you're really wise" she said in a thankful tone

"Thanks no one's ever called me wise before" I say cheerfully

"Oh and what's this I hear about you almost punching Dean Ambrose in the face" she says intrigued and curious

"Oh God don't even get me started on them Hounds of Justice my ass all they do is make my day miserable and I've been here for a day" I say frustrated

"I think they like you and that's why they mess with you" AJ says laughing

"Yeah well I hate them and they better stay away because next time John won't stop me from whooping there asses." I said angry

After the car ride AJ asked if she could stay with me and I told her she could but she had to go to back to Punk in the morning even if she didn't want to. She agreed and I took a shower to relax my muscles and got on my bed and instantly fell asleep. Next morning I woke up and there was a paper in my hand and I read it. It was from AJ telling me that she went back to Punk and she said thank you for letting her stay with me and that I was an awesome friend. I woke up and headed to the hotel gym and started lifting some weights and doing some squats when I feel a stare and when I turn around and look it's Dean and his grinning and mouths to me 'Nice Ass' I roll my eyes flip him off and continue working out. When I'm done I feel my phone buzz and see a tweet from Dean saying

TheDeanAmbrose: Girls in leggings and sports bras are hot

Then Seth had replied to his tweet asking WWERollins are you talking about who I think you're talking about TheDeanAmbrose.

Then Roman replied to Dean's tweet and said WWERomanReigns Of course WWERollins who else would he be talking about. Dean ended responding to both of them and tweeted "Of course WWERollins and WWERomanReigns WWELila is hot as fuck.

I gasped I can't believe he tweeted that now the whole world is gonna think I like Dean Ambrose no just no. I turned my back and headed to were Dean was at and pulled his headphones from his ears and when he saw it was me he smiled "I knew you wouldn't be able to resist me babe"

"In your dreams Ambrose not even if you were the last guy on earth I'd rather turn lesbian" I told him rudely

"I'd be heartbroken but I wouldn't mind seeing you with a girl" he smirked

"You're a pig" I said

"But you like me like that" he said cockily

"Actually I'd rather stick pins in my eyes" I said and walked away

I really do hate The Shield but in fact I hate Dean Ambrose even more.

After the whole gym fiasco I was hanging out and I get up to answer the door and AJ barges in and sits on my bed and says "Dean Likes you I saw his tweets I so ship you to together"

"No way I hate him" I seethed

"Then who would you hook up with from work" AJ asked

"Umm Dolph is really hot and don't even get me started on Cesaro" I said

"Oh I should totally hook you up with one of them and then we could go on double dates together" AJ said excitedly

"Yeah I don't know about that" I muttered

After AJ that talk me and AJ just hung around talked and watched TV. Then when it came time to go and start heading to the arena AJ left to go get her things and she said she'd meet me there. As I arrived at the arena everyone was staring at me weirdly and I didn't like it but ignored it. I went into the lockeroom and put my stuff there and as I was heading to catering I hear someone call my name so I turn around and as I turn around there's the glorious human being that is Antonio Cesaro. I gawk slightly then close my mouth and smile and he smiles back and says " Hi I didn't introduce myself yesterday I'm Antonio" he says and shakes my hand.

"Um I'm Lila but you probably know that" I stutter awkwardly

"Yeah I do hey um AJ told me that since your new maybe you would need a road buddy if you want I can be yours" he said nervously

"That's nice you don't have too" I say and smile softly at him

"No but I want to" he says smiling at me and I swear my heart stops his smile is perfection calm down Lila don't fangirl.

"Uh okay I have my car in the parking lot if you want we can meet up afterwards when we're both finished" I say biting my lip in nervousness.

He nods his head and leaves as he leaves I can see Dean Ambrose staring at the place where Antonio just was with hatred and what I can assume is jealousy. Weirdly I walk away and head toward Punk's lockeroom when I hear moans and pants and I swear I could have just heard Punk say Fuck. Gross that's the first thing that pops in to my head and I walk away awkwardly. Well someone was getting lucky. I head to catering because I'm hungry I was heading there but then Cesaro stopped me and I had tell AJ but she was busy fucking Punk's brains out. I head into catering and I sit down and next thing I know Primo sits down next to me and says to me in spanish "I heard from AJ we have another puertorican joining the mix".

"Yes puertorican till the end" I say proudly

"It's glad to see someone else here that appreciates the island like I do" he says

"Yeah I go there all the time I have a break because my family still lives there" I say sadly because I miss my family

"I know what you mean I live in Miami but Puerto Rico's still my home" he says

"I know I miss being there" I say

Afterwards me and Primo started talking and were there for a good while there talking and then AJ walked up to me and said "Hunter wants to see you"

"Oh ok" I say and stand and leave

God I hope it wasn't anything bad. Wait I haven't done anything wrong I'm psyching myself out it's probably gonna be good yeah I said talking to myself. I got to Hunter's office door and knocked and he said "Come In" so I walked in and Hunter asked me to sit down.

"Lila you have match tonight I talked to creative and apparently there's been some tweets you have been mentioned in that have made the fans quite crazy over them so tonight you will be teaming with Dean Ambrose versus Daniel Bryan and Brie Bella" Hunter said to me and to be shocked was an understatement how the hell am I be able work with him tonight when it's quite obvious I don't like the guy . I can't communicate with him without wanting to punch him in the how the hell is this gonna work.

Hunter "You can go now Lila" so I get up and walk out and am walking when Dean Ambrose stops me with a smirk and says "Looks like were partners tonight babe"

How the hell am I gonna survive tonight


	4. Tag Team Match and Drama

All that went through my head while I was getting ready was how the hell am I gonna be able to tag with him he's obnoxious, cocky and rude. As I was getting ready all I thought was how the hell am I gonna get though tonight. But I then I though I've worked my ass off to get here and I'm not going to let that obnoxious asshole Dean Ambrose get me riled up I'm going out there to win. So as I finished getting ready there was a knock on the door and Dean comes in the lockeroom smirking and says "Never been in the Divas lockeroom it's a bit different to what I imagined". I rolled my eyes "What the hell did you expect girls having pillow fights all the time"

"To be honest kind of yeah" he says smirking

"Ugh you're a pig" I said disgusted

"Hey no need for name calling" he tutts

"I hate you, I hope you know that" I said getting angrier by the second by just being next to him

"I just came to get you because we need to be at the gorilla in 5" he says to me seriously

"Oh ok I'll be there just give me a sec"

"I'll just wait for you here" he says and sits down on a chair

"Fine let's go" I say and walk out with Dean walking behind me

Dean kept quite quiet until we got there and then turned to me and said "You'll do good out there kid your better than all the divas here"

What! That was what was going on in my head that's the first time Ambrose hasn't been a total jackass which surprises me because all he does is flirt and say cheesy pickup lines to me. After Dean being nice to me he ignored me and went to stand in the entrance of the gorilla waiting for his music to sound so he could go out and then Seth and Roman came and wished him good luck and said to me "Good luck gorgeous take care of Dean for us"

That's not weird at all but before I could say anything Dean's music was playing and he was stepping out. I watched from one of the monitors as he walked down the ramp and then waited for me and then my song the beginning of Afterlife from Avenged Sevenfold started playing and I walked out and walked down the ramp seriously. When I got there Dean held the ropes for me and I had to hold myself from not glaring at him I could get into the fucking ring without his help.

So Daniel Bryan and Brie are there trying to figure out who wants to start and Daniel sees me and smiles we've been friends for years and then he got called up and we kind of lost contact but he texts me sometimes to know that I'm okay. So Daniel decides he's gonna start so I get in my corner and watch and Daniel and Dean lock up and then break off and circle each other and then Dean starts clobbering at Daniel's chest and face and holy shit he's being aggressive then Daniel catches some air and kicks him and starts saying his catchphrase and as he is about to do the spinning kick Dean grabs his leg and pulls it and Daniel collapses. Dean drags Daniel into the corner and starts bashing him and Daniel starts punching him to get some distance between them and Dean runs the ropes and as he's about to clothesline Daniel runs at him and you can see how hard that collision a both of them are on their backs. I start clapping for Dean and the crowd starts chanting his name and he slowly starts crawling to me as is Daniel to Brie and finally Dean's hand comes in contact with mine and I jump into the ring clotheslining Brie and knocking her down then I grab her pick her up and throw her on me my knee performing a gut buster on her and as I'm heading towards the ropes to get impulse brie dropkicks me in the face and I can taste the blood in my mouth so the anger fuels me and I grab her by the hair and twist it and connect my her head to my knee and throw her on the ground and use a move that hasn't been seen either that Daniel had taught me and grabbed her into a butterfly suplex and turned it into a flying cross armbar and as I tighten it I feel Brie tap out and I let go still bleeding in my mouth and pissed beyond compare I get up and feel Dean get into the ring and raise my arm in victory as the referee lifts his hand too and Lillian calls us the winners of the match and my music comes on and I walk up the ramp with Dean behind me as soon as I get behind the curtains AJ jumps on me and says "Where the fuck did that move come from what other moves are you hiding from us"

"Um I don't know a lot I just don't perform them" I say scratching my hair then Dean comes over and looks at me and smiles and says "Nice moves out there was really impressed".

"Thanks" I say genuinely.

Then Daniel comes over and says "I taught you that I'm proud of you Lilz you've come a long way" and just when I'm about to respond Brie says "Rookie tonight you were lucky and I still think you should be in NXT still because that's where you belong"

No nu uh you don't stay stuff like that to me and expect me to be fine with it so I say "Look you're just insecure and next time be careful because my mouths bleeding because you can't perform to save your life so go home you reality star wannabe this isn't Keeping Up With The Kardashians this is WWE and save your jealousy for someone who deserves it". Then she decides to pull the stupidest move ever and try to punch me no nu uh honey and as I'm about to implant my fist in to her face strong arms pull me away. And there's Dean Ambrose dragging me away and tossing me on his shoulder from the scene and as I look Daniel shoots me a look and mouths 'I'm sorry'. So I mouth back 'It's okay'. Dean takes me to the divas lockeroom and leaves. As I go in AJ storms in after me and says "I don't care that Brie is a bitch tonight were celebrating you're amazing win so get ready were going to a bar".

"Oh okay that's cool" I say still rubbing my mouth

"Oh and by the way I invited Dean" AJ says innocently

"What" I say oh brother what the hell well at least there'll be booze.


	5. Important People & There Tweets

After Raw ends I'm walking to the parking lot I see the perfection that is Antonio Cesaro I swear if he weren't standing there right now I probably would have pat myself on the back I mean he's good looking ,talented and has an accent. He sees and smiles, yes perfection just smiled at me get a grip on yourself Lila out I tell myself. He waves and says "I heard about what happened with Brie she's just jealous because you're more talented than her".

"Thanks Antonio" I say and smile at him

"Oh and AJ told me about you guys going to a bar" he said

"She did well you're more than welcome to go with us" I say hoping to god that this fine specimen goes to the bar with us.

"Oh don't worry I was planning to" he says to me and winks

Holy crap he fucking winked at me I might die right here, no Lila get a grip breathe. After me finally getting my breathing under control we get into my rental and leave to go to the hotel. As we arrive and we walk in he says "I'm in room 215 if you need me and I'll meet you at the bar" smiles to me and walks away.

I leave and go to my room and try to pick a dress to wear for tonight and I look at my clothes and find the right one it's a red tight dress that hugs every curve of my body as I'm checking myself over there's a knock on my door and when I open my door AJ barges in and looks at me up and down and says "Woah Lila your dressed to impress tonight"

"Thank so are you although you're already married so you don't really have to impress anybody but him" I say nervously

"Why do you sound nervous? She asks me

"Because I'm not even legal to drink here"

"What do you mean? She asks me confused

"I might look older but I'm actually 19 years old" I say to her

"No way you're 19 and your already signed to the WWE you're so young Lila" she says surprised

"I know that but I have been in the business since I was 15 but I've been wrestling since I was 5 which was when my dad had me put into classes" I say to her truthfully

"Wow now you really have me impressed" she says even more surprised

"Thanks" I say and blush

"Aww that means you're the baby of the WWE roster" she coos

"I know AJ" I say and roll my eyes

"You know now I feel really old and Phil is probably going to feel older" she says to me

I roll my eyes again and tell her that I'm ready and she says that she is to and she says that she'll meet me in the lobby because she has to go get Punk and then we can leave. As I'm waiting I pull out my phone and she a lot of tweets from other superstars and am speechless

steveaustinBSR Saw Raw tonight WWELila keeps impressing me more and more every time.

TheRock After seeing WWELila tonight makes me proud and happy for WWE to have her.

trishstartuscom So proud of the divas division right now WWELila is killing it right now!

AmyDumas Another high flying and technical talented diva WWELila congrats on the win tonight.

WWERollins WWELila and my man TheDeanAmbrose did awesome tonight.

WWERomanReigns WWELila kicked total ass tonight she should be a part of The Shield.

RondaRousey: Big fan of WWELila such an inspiration that divas can be tough.

VinceMcMahon Wow great matches tonight got to say WWELila has caught my attention such a talented young lady.

TheDeanAmbrose Tagged tonight with WWELila had a difficult time not staring at her ass whilst she was wrestling.

Besides Dean's tweet every other tweet was so inspiring. I mean people who l look up recognized I had talent and my own boss tweeted about me. It's safe to say that I'm a bit emotional right now. As I'm whipping tears out of my eyes AJ and Punk walk into the lobby and AJ sees me and runs over and says "who made you cry who's ass am I going to have to kick just tell me" she says so fast I can barely understand.

"There happy tears AJ" I say and show her the tweets

"Oh that's so cool" she blubbers

"Ok let's get out of here"

***Authors Note :Sorry if it's short just wanted to upload something I'll probably upload later tonight and tomorrow and to people who take the time to read this thanks I appreciate it a lot **


	6. Bar Time & A Bar Punch

Being tweeted by all those people had got me into an overly happy mood. AJ and Punk were happy for me ever since I arrived they had always been nice to me and it was nice to see some people had my back and accepted me into the WWE family even though I was new. We rode in Punk and AJ's rental and I just sat there quietly watching Punk and AJ talk to each other. As we arrived I could already see people getting completely wasted and to be honest it was hilarious. First person I saw was Dolph and Summer Rae and they were being quite friendly towards each other then I saw Natalya and TJ arguing, The Wyatts were getting quite hammered and Eric Rowan was making sheep noises and it was just hilarious. I went to the bar to order drinks and AJ followed me while Punk went to find us somewhere to sit. As I order myself a drink and am going to hand money to the bartender AJ slaps my hand away and pays him instead and says "I invited you out I pay"

"I can pay for myself AJ" I say annoyed

"I know you can" then she whispers in my ear "but what if he tries to card you huh" she smirks

"Ugh fine" I state

As I was drinking my dragonberry cranberry drink Naomi walks up to me smiling and says "You're really good Lila don't let anybody try and make you feel bad because you're a rookie okay you gotta stand up for yourself"

"Thanks Naomi" I say smiling genuinely at her

"Call me Trinity or Trin and if you need anybody to talk to I'm here for you"

"Thank you so much" I smile and she hugs me tightly then lets me go and walks away.

Wow I made a new friend who knew this could be so easy. I've never had much friends and less friends that are girls because girls are catty and bitchy and cause a shitload of drama and I just don't like them. But AJ's not like that and neither is Trinity so maybe I should just give girls a chance. I'm walking around sipping my drink when Summer walks up to me and says "Come dance with me Lils"

"Okay lets go" I say because I love dancing I've done it since I was 3. So Summer and I walk towards the dance floor and start dancing at each other to Rihanna's song Birthday Cake and when it says 'Remember how you did it Come, Come and Get It I singled Summer with my finger to come over and we started grinding on each other and you could feel the eyes of all sorts of people on us and when you could tell Summer was kind of drunk and when she gets drunk she gets friendly and overly touchy. I just quite frankly didn't care and then Summer kisses me and it's all for show she just likes getting guys horny and then when they go up to her to tell her what she did to them she takes them home it's like routine and it's not the first time she's done this with me so I just go along with it and then Summer stops and tells me "That was hot now I have to pee" and leaves in a hurry. Okay weird much Summer. As I'm going to take a sip of my drink there's none left so I head back to order another one. As I order it the bartender looks at me and says "Aren't you a bit young to be drinking"

"Rude much and no"

"I'm gonna have to see ID miss" the bartender says smirking

"Aww come one how about you let me have my drinks and I'll hook you up with one of my friends" I say twirling my hair around my finger and slightly raise my boobs up a bit more trying to seduce him into giving me more drinks.

"Is that friend you or an actual friend" he says smiling

Then I feel a hand on my back and a voice says "Hey man get the lady here all the drinks she wants" and gives his credit card to the bartender. When I turn arounds there's Dean in a tight fitted tank top Good Lord this man has good muscles. He lets the bartender hand me another drink and then drags me away from the bar turns to me and says angrily "What were you thinking flirting with the bartender like that what if he was a serial killer you're not supposed to flirt with strangers" Lila"

"Oh and you're not a stranger right Dean I barely know you dude" I said fighting back

"Yeah but you know enough about me to know I'm not a murderer" he snaps at me.

"Sometimes I debate that maybe you are I wouldn't know I don't know you enough and what are you my dad, not even my dad treats me like this I'm a big girl I can besides I can take care of myself have been doing it since I was 15 and I don't need your help okay" I snap back at him

He ignores all that I've just said and says "And what the hell was that thing with Summer out there where you trying to give every guy here a boner if so I think you succeeded"

"You know what I'm leaving I don't need this shit" I say and stomp and try to walk to where AJ and Punk are when he pulls me back again and turns me around

"What do you want? I ask tired and angry

"This" is all he says as he tries to kiss me and what do I do I punch him I didn't mean to it's a reflex. I walk away walk towards Punk and AJ and tell them I'm taking a cab to the hotel and told them to have a nice night and left.

When I finally got to my hotel room and I'm lying in bed all Is how did my life get so dramatic.

***Authors Note Sorry I didn't post yesterday I got sick still am sick but less than yesterday. Also shoutout to nattiebroskette for giving me my first review. Thanks **


	7. Dancing & Explanations

The next morning basically consisted of me watching reruns of Teen Wolf and if your judging me right now don't I'm still a teenager. And eating white chocolate because that's what I do when I'm mad. Ever since I was little when I would get mad I would just leave and kind of like hide myself away from society until I cooled off. I did it to avoid conflict I grew up with 2 older siblings and then my dad remarried and had 2 other kids things changed. So I had 4 siblings and when things got bad I just left so I wouldn't say something that I didn't mean. My dad and I didn't get along very much but he was the one who got me into wrestling and when I started wrestling professionally things got better between us because we finally had something to bond over.

As I started getting ready to go to the gym there was a knock on my door. When I open the door there is Antonio Cesaro in all his hotness and glory smiling at me.

"Hello Lila" he says nicely in his accent

"Hi Antonio" I say smiling and blushing

"I didn't see you last night" he says

"Yeah I left quite early besides I am a minor I shouldn't even have even been in a bar" I stated

"A minor, you're a minor… you don't look like one how old are you?" he asks curiously

"I'm 19" I state embarrassed

"Really wow I would have never guessed" he says surprised

"Yeah well it happens a lot to me" I state truthfully

"Oh well I'm on my way to the gym would you like to join me" he asks me

"Why yes thank you Antonio" I say to him

We head down to the gym and it's pretty packed there's a lot of people here. People must really be into working out here. That's when I hear the giggles oh god what is going on when curiosity gets the best of me I follow the girls that are giggling and there are The Shield all shirtless. Now I have my issues with them but I must say they all look scrumpscious shirtless you don't see them shirtless ever. So I kind of get all the giggling but it doesn't mean I'm gonna start giggling over them. As I am about to turn around to leave I catch the eye of Roman Reigns who winks and then looks at Dean who then looks at me and that is my signal to get out of there. I move quickly and start warming up and start with some simple workouts then go into weight lifting but what I was most excited for was that this gym has a dance studio so after weight lifting I head to the dance studio and hold the wooden bar and start practicing my ballet moves, then I move on towards more contemporary stuff. I turn to the radio and connect my IPOD to it and put the song Chandelier by Sia on and start dancing and that's when I forget my surrounding my problems everything and just feel the music. When the song ends I'm breathing heavily and I hear a clap surround the room and as I turn around there is Dean smirking and clapping.

"What do you want?" I ask rudely

"Woah no need to bite my head off I'm just watching" he says while smirking

"Well I didn't invite you nor did I say you could watch" I said

"Well sorry sweetcheaks you're just going to have to deal with it" he says while stepping towards me again.

"Look can you just leave this is the only time I have that I can relax and not think and you're ruining it for me so please leave" I say

"Look toots I didn't come here to bother you I was just curious okay" he says to me and the fact he called me toots was just weird.

"Look Dean if you won't leave I will okay I don't need this" I say and starts picking up my things.

"Don't need what" he asks me, his face clear of any emotion.

"Any of this attention from you or drama" I say frustrated and just pick up the rest of my things and walk away leaving Dean there. I just can't stand him he's always like in my business and protective and possessive and I just can't handle him. Like what the actual fuck he treats me like I'm a possession and just no. I'm not anything of his either. I am not his friend acquaintance or girlfriend I just met him and now he thinks he has a moronic claim over me no just no. And on top of it all he tried to kiss me.

I find Antonio as I'm going to leave and he tells me that he'll catch a ride with Jack. So I head to my car get in and drive to the hotel. When I get to my hotel room I get into my shower and just stand there under the hot water letting in relax my tense muscles. As I get out there's a knock on my door and when I open it in skips AJ.

"Hey Aj" I smile at her

"Hey Lila" she says and sits on my bed

"So what's up" I ask

"Why'd you leave so early last night?" she asks curiously

"Because Dean Ambrose annoyed me and tried to kiss me" I say

"Oh that's cool wait what when the hell did this happen?" she asks me shocked

"Last night after I danced with Summer and she kissed me and before you ask she does that when she's drunk a lot and doe sit to pick up guys cause guys like girls dancing on each other like the perverts they are. I went to get a drink and the bartender carded me and I started flirting with him then Dean came by and was like he could a murderer you shouldn't flirt with strangers like that and was questioning me if me and Summer were trying to give all the guys out there boners. Then as I was turning to leave he turned me around and tried to kiss me and as a reflex I punched him in the face".

"Wow I think he likes you" AJ says smiling at me

"Ha no he just lives to torture me and make my life impossible" I say

"No I think he really likes you and is looking out for you" AJ says sweetly

"No he is not Dean Ambrose only worries for himself" I say truthfully

"How would you know you met him not to long ago" she says to me

"I've dated guys like him they only care about themselves"

"Don't judge a book by its cover you never know some people might surprise you I mean Phil surprised me and I thought I had him all figured out"she says to me in a happy voice

"Yeah but not everyone can have their own Phil Brooks AJ" I say to her sticking my tongue out.

"Yeah but maybe you can have a Dean Ambrose instead" she says tauntingly

"Ha no thank you" I said dismissing that possibility very quickly

"I think you're going to end up together and when you do I'm going to be the first person to say I told you so" she says while bouncing on my bed.

"Oh God I hope not" I say shaking my head

***Author's Note: Sorry I haven't updated in like a week was supposed to yesterday but my best friend was over. Thank You to all the people that have read and favorited this story and again thanks to nattiebroskette who reviewed my last two chapters. Hopefully I'll update again later tonight.**


	8. Texting & Catering Drama

After that long talk me and AJ had she left so we could both get ready to leave to go the next show. I was getting ready when I feel my phone buzz in my pocket when I look down and see the text I can't smile.

_From: King of Swing _

_Are you ready to leave?_

_To: King of Swing _

_Almost, by the way King of Swing, really?_

_From: King of Swing _

_Hey don't make me swing you!_

_To: Oooh I'm shaking in my boots _

_From: King of Swing _

_Really?_

_To: King of Swing _

_No not really your swing doesn't scare me :P_

_From: King of Swing _

_For that now I'm not gonna carry your bags _

_To: I can carry the bags by myself :P_

After our bantering I picked up my bags and left my room and when I got into the elevator The Shield were in the elevator great just my luck. I got in and Seth grinned at Dean like a madman and Dean smirked. Oh God please let this hurry up I stayed at the front of the elevator while they were all piled at the end of it. When we arrived at the lobby that I tried to get out my suitcase got stuck on opening hatch of the elevator how embarrassing. I pulled on it but it wouldn't budge. I was getting really frustrated and Seth and Dean were chuckling and watching struggling like idiots. Then Roman finally took pity on me and lifted it for me for which I replied with a Thank You and genuine smile at him and kept walking. I texted Antonio that I was heading to the car to which he responded saying that he was already there waiting for me. When I got there I gave Antonio the keys and he unlocked the car and we put our suitcases into the car. I turned on the radio and Rolling In The Deep was on and I started singing it softly to myself. When Antonio said "You sing pretty good"

"Thanks" I said blushing.

"You're welcome" he said smiling at me then turning his eyes back to the road.

I just smiled and was humming songs that came on the radio when One Direction came on and I squealed and staring singing loudly not caring that Antonio was there. Then I heard a groan coming from him

"What? I asked not knowing why he groaned

"Really Lila One Direction I thought you were better than this" he said passing a hand through his face.

"Hey I am a teenager and they are British, Irish and amazing singers and if you don't like them then I am sorry but we cannot be friends" I stated defending my British and Irish lads. He didn't say anything just kept quiet continued driving and I eventually fell asleep only to wake up with Antonio shaking me telling me that we had arrived. I yawned stretched got up and got my suitcase when I tried lifting it was taking away from me by Antonio.

"I thought you said I was you weren't going to carry my bag for me" I looked at him at him grinning

"I was joking I am a gentleman and I would never let a beautiful lady such as yourself carry her own bag when I am here and can do it for her" he said to me smiling softly.

"Oh well I can do it myself but thanks Antonio" I said to him and after that we walked into the arena checked the board to see if any of us had a match tonight. And it turned out both us had matches. I was wrestling Natalya and Antonio was wrestling Sheamus tonight. After that Antonio dropped me off at the Divas lockeroom handed me my suitcase and left with a kiss to my cheek. Oi was excited for tonight because Nattie is one of the strongest divas here and she is really talented too so tonight would be a challenge.

"Hey Lila" I hear my name called and I look to see Natalya there smiling at me

"Hey Nattie how are you? I asked her politely

"I am good I'm excited for our match tonight I know you're but don't think I'm going to go easy on you" she said teasingly

"I wouldn't expect any less from you Nattie" I say to her I don't want anyone taking it easy on me I'm here to prove myself not let people take it easy on me.

She smiled at me and went back to what she was doing I left the lockeroom to go to catering because I was hungry and hadn't eaten since before the drive here. I'm in the line and I got lasagna and some salad. I walk to an empty table sit down and start eating when I feel people sit next to me as I look up from my food there are Roman Reigns, Seth Rollins and the worst one of all them Dean Ambrose

I huff and say "Really couldn't you have sat anywhere else?

"Baby girl don't worry I'm not here to bother you" says Roman Reigns to me and then starts eating.

"Well maybe not you but tweedle dumb and tweedle dee are" I say rudely and look at Seth and Dean

"Hey I resent that" Seth says at me

I ignore them and get up to leave and Dean grabs my hand and says "We wont bother you toots you don't have to leave"

"Actually I do because being next to you makes me want to stab myself with a plastic fork" I say to him a fake nice tone

"Hey no need to be a bitch" he says to me rudely

"Excuse me who are you a calling a bitch you over grown buffoon you're the one who follows me everywhere I go you fucking stalker porque no dejas de estar mirandome y velandome como un psicopata ridiculo me irritas y prefiero meterme lesbiana que mirarte porque carajo me miras asi"I said to him fucking pissed off (why don't you stop looking at me and watching me like a ridiculous psychopath you irritate me and I'd rather turn lesbian why the hell are you looking at me like that).

I felt arms pull me back and saw AJ and Punk was the one who had pulled me back as I was basically screaming in Dean's face as I looked at him he looked amused instead of scared or mad so did Roman and Seth. I got out of Punk's arms and walked out of catering to where Punk and AJ followed me out.

"Why the hell were you yelling at Dean Ambrose in Spanish?" AJ asked me intrigued Punk just looked worried.

"What do you mean I was yelling at him in Spanish? I ask confused I was pretty sure I was yelling at him in English.

"Yeah you were yelling at him I Spanish, it was pretty funny because he didn't understand shit of what you were saying to him it was hilarious" AJ said laughing

"Is he giving you a hard time?" Punk asked concerned

"No I mean yes I don't know I was eating then all the sudden him and his buddies sat down to eat my tables out of all the tables they could've have chosen to eat they pick mine just to annoy the hell out of me" I huff in annoyance at the whole situation

"Just ignore them and eventually they'll leave you alone" Punk tells me

"Yeah I doubt it Dean loves to mess with me"

"Then don't let it affect you" Punk says and leaves me with AJ

"I don't understand why his presence annoys you so much" AJ says to me in a interrogative tone.

"It just does I don't know why" I state not knowing the answer myself

"I do I think you like him and don't know what to do about it" AJ says smugly

"WHAT…no… just no..how…" I stutter

"I think you do and that's why your blushing right now" AJ says smiling evily at me and walks away leaving me alone to my thoughts. No it's not that I don't like him he annoys me so much and is possessive and a douche bag. I don't AJ is just messing with me.

***Author's Note: Sorry I didnt upload yesterday but I'm uploading today. Thanks for reading love it when you review so feel free to if you want. Also thanks for all the favorites and just everything. I'm writing a chapter as we speak don't know if I will be able to upload it today but hopefully I will.**


	9. Gossip & An Interview

I was thinking a lot about what AJ said but just no it's not happening I hate him he hates me and that's how it's gonna stay. I had a match tonight that I needed to focus on. As I walk into the lockeroom Rosa Mendes is laughing obnoxiously. Then when I walk in she shuts up and I hear her tell Nikki Bella "Yeah she totally freaked out and started yelling at him in Spanish she is such a rookie" You see this is the reason I really hate girls and don't have many girlfriends because there catty bitchy and like to gossip a lot. I hear her keep telling Nikki about the cafeteria incident but making it seem like a big deal when I just can't take it anymore I stand up walk towards her and she is facing Nikki so her back is towards me when I tap her shoulder and when she turns around her eyes widen

"Can I help you" she says to me acting all innocent like she wasn't just talking about me.

"Yeah how about you shut the fuck up because you don't know what happened or what was said" I tell her off

"I know enough" she says to me trying to act all tough

"Look why don't you take those fake ass boobs away with your fake ass story and get out of my face because in not in the mood for anybody's crap today especially a reject diva like you that botches moves and shouldn't even be in this company you're here because you're a pretty face or well that's what's people seem to think you're not here because you can actually you've been here for how long and still haven't been Divas Champion so next time you decide you're going to decide to gossip about someone make sure there not in the room". I said fuming and turned around and walked out. I needed to cool down or I might commit murder in there I can't deal with gossipy people like that. I never could that is why I always got in trouble when I was in school so much because I couldn't handle people who talked behind people's backs I'm just not like that If you have a problem just say it to their face that's what I do. And that's the reason why I don't have many girlfriends. I sat on a crate and just sat and focused on breathing when someone tapped my shoulder. I turned around and saw Antonio there looking at me questionably.

"I heard what happened at catering and in the lockeroom" he said looking at me concerned.

"Yeah I bet everyone's heard by now" I say groaning and throwing my head back in frustration.

"People here are like high schoolers they gossip about everything and well here nothing ever stays secret for long people always find out" Antonio says and grabs me in a hug. I sigh and just stay there comfortably in his arms. He then hugs me tighter then pulls away and says to me "People are here are just testing you they want to see if you are weak or not, the divas are just mad because your new and stealing there airtime plus you are way better than any of them will ever be so look Lila just keep your head up and it will get better" then he kissed my head and told me to get ready for my match. After those words of wisdom from Antonio I decided to go get ready and I just felt happier after that talk with Antonio he really knows how to get someone to feel better. I walked to the gorilla and Nattie was there and she walked up to me and said "I heard about what happened with Rosa and well I talked to her and explained to her that if she wanted to be respected here she couldn't be talking about anyone behind their backs"

"Thanks Nattie you didn't have to do that" I said thankfully to her

"Your right I didn't but I know what it's like to be a rookie and new to WWE and some people forget that they too were once rookies here" she said to me then turned because a producer just told her it was time for her to go on.

It's nice to have someone stand up like that for me even though I can stand up for myself but it's nice to know that there are people besides AJ that will have my back and defend me. Then a producer told me it was time so I took a deep breath and waited for my music to hit and headed out and walked down the ramp and got in the ring. Nattie just looks at me and I smirk at her showing the true heel I am. I walk around circling her and we lock up and I grab her by the stomach and suplex her and then grab her and start punching her when she pushes me against the ropes and as I am about to clothesline her she gets me with a discus clothesline and I am sprawled out on the ring and she pins me but I kick out at two she gets up and gets me in a vertical suplex and holy shit it hurts but I slowly get up and charge at her spearing her into the turnbuckle and hitting her with my forearms when she starts hitting me back to gain some distance when she charges at me but I duck and hit the ropes for impulse and give her a clothesline of my own. I then pin her but she kicks out and I growl into the air and when she gets up I grab her ankle and get into my submission move the Achilles heel I have all my body on her ankle then she taps my thigh and I let her go and get up in triumph and then my music goes on and people are chanting my name in the arena the referee grabs my hand in victory and I exit the ring and walk up the ramp feeling and immense sense of happiness for being able to have the job I have.

As I go through the curtain there are Punk and AJ with smiles on their faces.

"What you did tonight was awesome Lila I thought at one point you weren't gonna get up but you did you showed all the people here that you're a fighter and that you're not weak" Punk said to me and I was so happy I was happy from my win but now I was over the moon.

"Yeah I mean at the rate you're going you will definitely get a shot at this soon" she said pointing at her Divas title

"What are you crazy no way I'm just a rookie and besides I wouldn't be able to take that away from you that's like your child" I exclaimed.

"Well I wouldn't mind giving it up if to you you've worked hard and if you do win it you will be the youngest Divas champion ever" she said like it was something that was obvious.

"Well thanks but I don't think I'm at that level yet" I said

"Your so humble it's cute" AJ says and grabs my cheeks

"Don't do that" I say seriously

"Aww okay by the way I heard about what happened with Rosa what a bitch she got what was coming when you chewed her out"

"Thanks she was being rude and I just couldn't stop myself from telling her what a cunt she really was" I said

"Well you showed her whose boss" AJ said smiling at me

"Anyways I 'm gonna go and shower" I said to AJ and Punk then left

I was walking down the hall when a producer tells me that Hunter wants to see me. I turn around and start heading towards where Hunters office is and knocked and went in when I heard Hunters voice say to come in. I walk in and Hunters sitting in his chair in front of his desk and says to me "Lila I have something else I need you to do tonight"

"Okay what is it?" I ask him curiously

"I need you to interview The Shield" he says to me

"WHAT?"

"Yes because Renee is sick and well I need you to fill in for her" he says to me

"Okay" I'm going to really hate this. I haven't seen them since the cafeteria incident and I was planning on just ignoring them but well I can't say no to Hunter. I guess I'll just have to suck it up. I went to the lockeroom and took a quick shower and put some make up on and I opened my suitcase and put on a tight black dress on and some heels and left.

I walked into the area where Renee usually does her interviews with superstars or divas and waited for them to get there. Then I see the three amigos The Shield walk into my area and the camera man gives me a signal and I start talking saying "Tonight you're set to take on The Wyatts you've been dominating the WWE since you got here but you haven't anything quite like The Wyatts, How have you been preparing for your match tonight?"

"Well Lila we're just gonna go out there and do what we do best and dominate this match against The Wyatts and show them you don't mess with the Hounds Of Justice" Seth said to me seriously

"Yeah you see toots yeah we haven't gone up against anything like The Wyatts before but they haven't faced anything like The Shield before their going to regret ever getting in our way. You don't get in our way and come out unscathed you will see after tonight The Wyatts will know The Shield are the most dominating faction of the WWE. When I get my hands on that crazy hillbilly Bray Wyatt he's gonna wish he never had got in the way of The Shield surely after tonight we'll make a believer out of him. I think he needs a Triple Power Bomb to show him who he's miss with" Dean said while looking at me up and down

"Believe In The Shield" Roman said and they walked off screen. Unfortunately they walked off screen but they didn't leave. As soon as I walked by to walk out of the room Dean grabbed my hand and stopped me.

"What do you want?" I ask him already annoyed couldn't he leave me alone

"Look before you gouge my eyes out I just wanted to say…. I'm sorry" he says to me in a way that let me know he doesn't say sorry very often.

"Okay" I say not really knowing what to say

"I know I was an asshole and it wasn't right when I called you bitch and Roman pointed it out that you don't talk to women like that"

"Well Roman is a very smart guy tell him I say thank you" I say and move to walk away but he stops me again.

"That's it no It's okay Dean I forgive you or anything" he asks me frustrated

"No because Roman had to point out to you that you what you said was wrong you didn't realize it yourself" I say to him now with my arms crossed against my chest.

"Roman pointed it out but I'm the one here telling you I'm sorry not Roman" he says to me with anger in his tone.

"Because Roman isn't the one who called me a bitch you were" I say to him smugly

"You women are impossible" he snaps at me

"Maybe next time you'll think before you open your mouth and call people bitches"

"Well maybe next time you should not be so rude to people who are being nice to you" he snaps

"Nice that's you being nice oh I'm sorry I didn't notice it over the crude comments you always say and sometimes tweet about me" I snap back at him

"I just call em how I see them toots" he smirks at me now

"Well maybe you should stop because it annoys the fuck out of me" I say to him

"Such a pretty girl shouldn't curse" he says to me once again smirking

"I can curse all I want you're not my dad" I tell him and stick my tongue at him really classy Lila wow

"Thank god I'm not because if I was the thoughts I have about you would be so inappropriate" Dean says to me while grinning like an idiot

"Ew your gross Ambrose" I say in disgust and walk away from him successfully this time and head towards the lockeroom

**Author's Note: Here's another chapter and again thanks to all the people who read this story and all those people who favorite this story just thanks and big loves. Sorry I didn't update yesterday but I updated today. Enjoy!**


	10. Shower Situations & Conversations

After that mine and Dean's conversation I waited for Antonio after his match and we left to go to the next city which I was excited because we were going to New Jersey and that's were I was born and my Dad still lives there with my stepmom and my brother and sister so it would be awesome to see them again because I travel a lot and I don't see them often. Antonio was pretty quiet the whole time until he fell asleep and I was alone to drive while he slept. It was a long drive and it was totally boring too when we finally arrived at our hotel I was exhausted I woke up Antonio and told him we were here and now I'm in my room by myself watching Full House I know some people find it embarrassing but I kind of love it. I was in my room when there was a knock on my door and when I get up and open the door Summer comes in and says to me "Hey Lils can crash here with you tonight?"

"Um...okay why? I ask confused

"Because I'm supposed to be rooming with Eva Marie and she locked me out of my room" she says annoyed

"Oh well I guess so" I say I mean I like Summer she's nice but sometimes she's just too much to handle and I guess the girls here just don't get her. And know because of that she's gonna have to sleep with me nice.

I was showering when Summer came into the bathroom. I thought she was like going to pee or something and leave no she opens the shower curtain and steps in completely naked. I cover myself and yell at her "What the fuck Summer I'm kinda naked here!".

"I know but were girls so whatever right" she says non-chalantly

"Uh yeah I get we have female anatomy but it doesn't mean you come in when I'm showering that's just weird and I need my privacy" I say exasperated

"Oooh privacy I get it so you can masturbate" she says winking at me

"Uh no what I use my time in here to think and well you know shower" I say annoyed

"It's okay I just need a quick shower" she says to me shrugging her shoulders

"Yeah okay well I'm leaving I'll take a shower somewhere else" I tell her and leave I quickly throw on some clothes grab a towel and some stuff to shower with and leave heading towards Antonio's room.

I knock on his door and no answer oh that's nice no answer now I'm just standing here awkwardly. I knock again and still no answer as I'm about to leave a door opens but it's not Antonio's. "Hey" someone calls I turn around and there's Roman Reigns

"Oh hey Roman" I said awkwardly

"What are you doing?" he asks me curiously

"Oh I'm looking for Antonio" I say to him

"He's not there he left with Dean and Seth to go to a bar with some of the other roster" he explains to me

"Oh well that sucks" I pout slightly

"Why are you looking for Cesaro?" he asks me his face scrunched up in confusion

"Oh Summer stole my shower and I really need to shower so I was gonna ask him if I could use his but he's not here so I'll just head on back to my room" I explain quickly and awkwardly

"You can shower here if you want" he says to me

"Umm... Are you sure?" I ask

"Yeah no problem" he assures me

"Well okay thanks Roman" I say smile at him

"Sure no problem kiddo" he says to me

He walks inside and leaves the door open for me to walk in and when I do I quickly shut the door. I smile at Roman and he tells me to go ahead and take my shower. I tell myself that Roman's alright it's the other too that are douche's. I take my shower and it was very relaxing but then I notice that my clothes from now are completely soaked I couldn't were wet clothes that could make me sick fortunately my underwear was dry so I could wear that and my towel. I open the door a bit and see nothing so I open the door and step out in my towel. I start to hear voices and then the door opens and Dean and Seth come in and they notice me in a towel and both their eyes widen in shock. Then Dean yells "ROMAN!".

Roman appears into the room confused as to why Dean yelled his name then he notices me and his eyes widen too he looks at Dean and says "It's not what it looks like"

I roll my eyes I was embarrassed with you know three guys staring at you with wide eyes like they've never seen a girl in a towel before.

"Yeah I'm just gonna go to Antonio's"

"Sorry toots you can't" Dean says to me

"What do you mean I can't go to Antonio's?" I ask

"He has a girl over" was the explanation Dean gave me

"Oh well I'll just go to mine then" I say and turn to leave when someone coughs behind me I turn around and Dean's scratching the back of his neck and says "Toots I don't know if you've noticed but you're in a towel are you really gonna walk back to you're room like that"

"Damn I guess you're right" I say hating to admit he was right about something

"You can stay here if you want" Dean said smirking

"You're disgusting I hope you know that" I say disgusted

"Lila seriously you can stay here since you're not in appropriate attire to go back to yours you can have my bed if you want" Roman says to me

"Thanks Roman that's so thoughtful but I can't you need to sleep too" I say feeling bad

"I'll sleep on the sofa I don't mind" Roman says

"You can sleep in my bed with me" Dean says smirking at me

"Ha, in your dreams Ambrose" I scoff

"No in my dreams I do a little bit more than sleep with you in my bed" he says and winks at me

"You're a pig" I snap at him

"Listen even though your bickering is very entertaining I think we should go to sleep" Seth says

"For once I agree with you Rollins" I say

"I'll show you my room Lila" Roman says and shows me to his room its a standard hotel room just with a big bed. I look at it you know it being this big I feel bad because he wants to sleep on the sofa even though he shouldn't us wrestlers put ours bodies through hell every show. I'm not about to let Roman sleep on a couch when there's a big enough bed for both of us.

"So here's the blankets you can go to bed now goodnight" Roman says and is about to walk out when I say "Roman" and he turns around

"Look this bed is big enough for the two of us why don't we just share it" I say shyly

"Um I'm not sure that's a good idea" he says frowning

"Why not I mean it's not like I'm asking you to have sex with me it's just sleeping in the same bed that's all" I explain

"I know but I still don't think it's a good idea" he says to me still frowning

"Why dont' you think it's a good idea?" I ask not knowing why he keeps saying that it's not a good idea

"Because of Dean" he simply says

"What about Dean? What does he have to do with this?" I ask confused

"Because he has feeling for you" he says seriously

I start laughing and when I see Roman's face hasn't changed I stop wait what he has feeling for me what the actual fuck Dean Ambrose has feelings for me no fucking way I mean were talking about the person who doesn't believe in relationships and hasn't been in a single one the person who sleeps with ring rats and random people at bars. And he has feelings for me no way this has to be a joke.

"You're kidding me right" I finally say

"Does it look like I'm joking" he says seriously

"Okay so you're not joking but come on you can't expect me to believe Dean actually has feelings for me" I scoff not believing it

"Yes he does he hasn't shut up about you since he say you NXT" he says

"Wow okay um... I don't know what to say I'm just gonna imagine this is a dream and this isn't real" I say ignorantly

"Well you better believe it because I don't think he's gonna leave you alone" he says

"Well that's just fanfuckingtastic" I say sarcasticly

"I know you were trying to be nice about the whole bed thing but Dean would kill me if he found out I slept in the same bed as you" Roman says awkwardly touching the back of his neck

"He's not my boyfriend I can sleep with whoever I want" I say stubbornly

"No but he will be because I know Dean and he doesn't give up if he sees someone he likes he gets them because he always gets what he wants" Roman says

"Well someone should tell him he can't always get what he wants" I sass at Roman

**Author's Note: Hello my lovely readers here's an update for you. Hope you like it working on another chapter might update today or might not don't know but hopefully i'll be able to finish it today. Thanks for the favorites and reading this. Feel free to review xx**


End file.
